


The One Where Lance was in A Band

by RandyQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hope Less Romantics, M/M, Make Out Monday, Singing Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team Bonding, UA, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: OrNo one knows that Lance was part of a band until a team bonding moment. Turns out, Keith loves the band his boyfriend was in.





	The One Where Lance was in A Band

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Make Out Monday and I know that Lance's Va, Jeremy Shada , is part of it. And I thought, what if in Voltron, Make Out Monday existed with Lance and his friends on Earth were in a band? Then this was born.

Every move the Gladiator made, Keith dodged. This session was a little different. He decided to listen to music as he trained, which he hummed along to.

A few moves later had the Gladiator in pieces. Keith removed the headphones and stretched. He placed his bayard at his side, turning to leave.

“What were you listening to?” Lance asked from his spot by the door.

“Just some band,” Keith answered with a small shrug. Lance pushed himself off the wall and followed Keith.

“It sounds familiar,” Lance said, brows furrowed.

“I’m not too sure about that,” Keith says, parting from Lance to take a shower.

Later, the conversation left his mind. The team was sitting in the “Chill Room”, dubbed by Hunk, Lance, and Pidge, ready to do some team bonding.

Keith sat next to Lance with his head leaning on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Pidge was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch that Hunk was stretched out on. Shiro was on the other end of the couch Keith and Lance were.

Allura stood in the middle of the room. “Alright, Paladins!” She said. “Today we are going to share one thing that no one else knows with each other, if that is alright.” Everyone agreed to the exercise. 

Pidge went first. “I am banned from the Garrison.”

“How?” Hunk asked.

“Before I took the mantle of Pidge Gunderson, I may have broke in to get more information on the Kerberos mission to see if anything was being covered up,” she said as if it was no big deal.

“Wow,” Shiro says, “I don’t know whether to be proud or disappointed.”

“Both,” Pidge said.

“I didn’t learn to cook until I had the Garrison food,” Hunk admits.

“Thankfully you did, buddy,” Lance said, “I hate the food there.” There was a murmur of agreement.

“I want to visit Earth,” Allura said. Everyone had wistful smiles on their faces.

“When this war is over we can take you both,” Pidge offers to Coran and Allura.

“Totally,” Lance assures, “you will love it.”

Coran stoked his mustache. “Hmm. I like the “me mes” and “vines” you’ve shown us.”

Hunk sputtered. ““Me mes”, ha. It’s actually pronounced memes,” he informed.

“I’ll make a note of that,” Coran said.

“I’m an orphan,” Keith told them. 

“Really?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah, Dad left and never knew my Mom.” Keith shuffled to get more comfortable on Lance.

“You have our condolences,” Allura said to him.

“Thanks, Princess.”

“I was in a band before I went to the Garrison,” Lance said with a knowing grin on his face.

“What?” Everyone asked. Shiro tilted his head, Hunk leaned forward, Pidge blinked at him, Keith moved back to look at his boyfriend with an incredulous look on his face, and Allura and Coran looked confused. 

“What’s a band?” Coran asked.

“A group of people who all sings together for people’s entertainment, most of the time the members all play and instrument,” Pidge informed the Alteans.

“Oh!” Allura said, “We had something like that.”

“Can you play for us?” Hunk asked.

Lance shrugged. “Why not? I’ll go get my guitar.”

Lance soon returned with his guitar. He started to strum a tune that Keith was familiar with.

_ “We're all creatures of habit, _

_ we spill all our tragic thoughts, _

_ In their little black boxes, _

_ turn our love switches off, _

_ in the morning when freedom is calling, _

_ and all they can hear are the sounds of the haves and have-nots. _

_ they'll break you ten ways to sunday _

_ and eleven to monday my dear _

_ they'll break you ten ways to sunday _

_ and eleven to monday my dear _

_ don't give all your hearts give all your bullets _

_ they hurt less when they throw them back at you _

_ hope less romantics come on hope a little less romantic.” _

Keith let out a screech. “You’re part of  _ Make Out Monday _ ?!”

“Yes,” Lance said with a dazzling smile.

Keith stared in shock. He leaned back down onto Lance. “I don’t know how to respond.”

“Of course you ended up liking your boyfriend’s band unintentionally,” Pidge said.

Keith grumbled from his spot.

“Are you mad at me, babe?” Lance asked, laying his head on Keith’s.

“No,” Keith said, “just shocked.”

Lance’s arms tightened around him. “Understandable.”

“You know that you’ll be singing to me from now on?” Keith asked.

“Anything for you,” Lance promised.

 


End file.
